


Morpho Menelaus

by Miss_Psychotic, raindrops_tumble



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Avengers family feels, Bamf!Pepper Potts, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hero Worship, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Pseudoscience, Romance, SCIENCE!, SHIELD, Set post movie, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tech Porn, Technology, Tony is a BRAT, Tony/OFC main pairing, Vladir is fabulous, all other pairings are side pairings, darcy is based off two broke girls, darcy's bakery makes offensive cupcakes, tech kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindrops_tumble/pseuds/raindrops_tumble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vladir Gavrik is Darcy Lewis' house mate, colleague and best friend. Helping out at the bakery as often as she can while finishing her doctorate in Mechanical Engineering she's given the change to join Jane and Darcy at one of Stark's parties in Avengers Tower.<br/>Tony loves her mind, and loves her tech even more.<br/>So does Shield.<br/>Vladir Gavrik was not cut out for this much stress.</p><p>tags, triggers and warnings will be added as chapters are updated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Morphos Prototype

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my darlings Steve and Nissah for a) helping me flesh this fic out and B) harassing me to write it.  
> Completely un betaed. All mistakes are mine.  
> This follows the movies timeline more than the comics, so I apologies if that's not your thing.
> 
> I own nothing except Vladir Gavrik, her tech ideas and the plot.  
> I am not making any money from this, and it is purely for entertainment purposes only.  
> All Marvel Characters are property of Stan Lee and Marvel etc etc.

 

_ _

_“The Menelaus Blue Morpho (Morpho menelaus) is an iridescent tropical butterfly of Central and South America. It has a wing span of 15 cm (5.9 in). The adult drinks juice from rotten fruit with its long proboscis, which is like a sucking tube. The adult males have brighter colours than the females.”_

__

 

 

“And then, he asks for my number! Like who _does_ that?” Darcy asks incredulously as she finishes up the last of the ‘Get Back to Work!’ cupcakes for Coulson.

“I have no idea, assholes like him I suppose,” Vladir Gavrik sighs back, smiling at her best friends antics. She was working on the ‘Bite me!’ cupcakes that would be available in the bakery. She didn’t know exactly who Coulson was but he had a standing order of 24 ‘get back to work’ cupcakes each day and she wasn’t sure she _wanted_ to know who he was.

“You know Vla, I really just need to get laid,” Darcy sighed carefully placing the last cupcake in a delivery box.

“Thank you for that delightful insight dear,” Vla battered her eyelashes as she gave a fake over the top smile. “Now get your butt out of here, those were due to be with Coulson 5 minutes ago,” She flicked Darcy’s behind with an apron.

“Yeah all right, all right, keep your panties on!” Darcy laughed and double checked her orders before loading the boxes into her car.

“So, you’re still coming to Jane’s for dinner right? She’s got some news for you!” Darcy was grinning happily.

“When would I ever miss out on talking science with Jane?” Vla deadpanned.

“Right, gottcha, see you after class!” Darcy called out as she pulled off into traffic, it was a good thing Coulson tipped generously for his deliveries or else Vla would have insisted Darcy make him come pick them up.

With little else to do Vladir re-entered the bakery and stocked the front window, made sure everything was shining brightly and served a few customers until Darcy got back.

“Right on time, I’m off to class, see you tonight!” Vla called out taking off her apron and grabbing her bag and skateboard.

“6 o clock! Janes place! Don’t be late!” Darcy called after her.

 

***

 

“Still working on the butterflies?”

“Morpho Menelaus, you uncultured swine,” Vla corrected instantly, looking up to glare as James, one of her fellow classmates and then put her head back down to continue working, hoping he’d leave her alone.

“They’re really cool, have you got them copyrighted yet?”

“Yes, and the patent too for the design, so don’t even think about stealing my idea you lecherous prick,” She looked up from her work long enough to glare.

 “Whoa, easy there, I was just asking, have you submitted it to Stark Industries yet? Has Mr Stark rejected the idea yet?”

“Shut up James, if you have nothing useful to talk about do the world a favour and stop talking, you lower the IQ of everyone in the room,” She snarled angrily. How dare he use her dream against her.

“Alright, that’s enough for tonight guys, if you need to use the robotics lab it’s open until 10pm. Acquisitions for overnight use of the labs for Friday and Saturday night are now available, come and see me to book a night,” Called out Professor Fontaine.

Vladir, packed up her station, making sure she left nothing behind and headed to Fontaine.

“Hi sir,”

“Miss Gavrik! How are the Morpho’s coming along?”

“Well sir, thank you. I was wondering if I could have this Friday night please? Say 8pm until 10am?” She had a pleading tone in her voice.

“You’re going to run yourself into the ground working hours like that, if I approve it you’re banned from the lab until Monday’s afternoon class,”

“Yes sir, thank you sir!” She grinned happily. Friday night would be more than enough time to finish her prototype.

“Alright, done, I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon,” He smiled kindly and let her go.

 

***

 

By 5:30 Vladir had showered, changed and was walking the few blocks to Janes apartment for dinner. It was a nice October evening in New York and she enjoyed the walk thoroughly, her mind still going over specifications for her prototype.

She knocked the secret knock on Jane’s door and heard Darcy squeal happily. “VLA’S HERE!” followed by loud heavy footsteps as she ran and opened the door.

Instantly Vla felt something was wrong, there was a slight tension in the air and Jane was looking a little flustered and nervous.

“Is everything okay?” She asked, hugging Jane in greeting.

“Let’s get the food on the table and sit down first,” She offered.

“Sure thing,” She agreed, still feeling a little out of the loop.

Once the table was full of delicious food, the three woman filled their plates and began to eat, silently, which they never had before.

“Okay, what is it?” Vla cracked looking between the two older women. “You guys look like you killed my puppy and considering I don’t have one, this can’t be good,” She told them both.

“We haven’t been completely honest with you,” Jane started off.

“Oh god are you guys serial killers?” Vla gawked.

“No, no nothing like that I promise,” Jane chuckled, the tension in the air eased a little.

“No, we ugh… there’s a different reason to us moving to New York than the one we told you,” She admitted.

“Okay… crazy ex boyfriends? Hiding from the FBI? What?” Vla frowned.

“No, we actually have some friends here that we moved to be closer too,” Darcy explained.

“Okay so why is that a big deal? Oh god!” Vla gasped. “Are you guys like, polygamous? Are you asking me to join your orgy? Because while I love you both, I’m sorry but I’m not having an orgy with you,”

Darcy started laughing and Jane went pale. “No, Vla, we’re not… no I’m in a relationship, a monogamous relationship,” Jane tried to explain.

“Okay, I am so confused,” Vla admitted.

“Vla, Jane is dating Thor,” Darcy chuckled.

“Thor? You mean tall blonde an hulking demi god of The Avengers?” She deadpanned.

Both women nodded.

There was a long pause.

“Are you kidding me?” Vla asked slowly, as if this was a deception.

“No we’re really not,” Jane sighed softly with a smile.

“Wait so you guys know like, Captain America and Iron Man and stuff right?” Darcy and Jane nodded.

“Would you, I mean could you, if you don’t mind, like. My prototype, could you maybe get Tony Stark to have a look at the Morpho’s?” She asked almost shyly.

This was perfect. She had friends who knew Tony Stark, THE TONY STARK! Her little physicist and mechanical engineer heart leapt for joy.

Since the age of 11 Vladir had always been fascinated with all things science, biology, physics, robots were her favourite and at the time Tony Stark had just taken over his father’s company, Stark Industries. Stark phones and other electronics were marketed and while she was too poor to afford anything flash on her 14th birthday when she got a 3rd gen Stark 2 phone, only 8 months old, she was over the moon. Tony Stark had always been her idol, didn’t care much about his personal life, the scandals and bullshit the papers and magazines wrote didn’t interest her in the least, no she loved Tony’s mind, loved his creations. When she read an article about Tony building his first robot at the age of 7 she was inspired to go into mechanical engineering and began working on the prototypes of her design, that was 3 years ago, now she was a 23 year old in her last year of her doctorate of Mechanical Engineering with a double major in physics and robotics.

“We can do you one better,” Darcy smirked. “Stark is having his Halloween party this Saturday night, Jane and I asked and we’re allowed to bring you along,” She explained.

Vladir was certain her heart had actually stopped beating for a few seconds at least.

“What?” She asked.

“It’s a private event but we figured you were basically family to us so you should be allowed to come, unless you have other plans?” Jane offered.

“No, no other plans! Oh my god, you mean I’m actually going to meet Tony Stark… go into Avengers Tower? Oh my god!” Vladir began to breath heavily, stomach doing strange twists and turns.

“Shit, hey Vla, calm down it’s okay, just breath,” Jane offered her some water.

Vladir took it and sipped it slowly. “I’m sorry, this must be really silly to you guys, getting so worked up over meeting someone,” She blushed.

“Not at all, we know how much this means to you, how much the Morpho’s mean to you,” Jane soothed kindly.

“Thank you,” Vla smiled sheepishly.

“Do you think he’d be interested in looking over my plans? Or will he just laugh at me? Oh god I don’t think I could handle having him laugh at me. What if he hates them, what if he _likes_ them!” Vla was working herself up again.

“Alright. Calm down there cowgirl,” Darcy knelt next to Vladir. “Tony will most likely enjoy talking shop with you, he will love the Morpho’s I know he will, and I’m sure that even if he doesn’t take on the design he can help you improve them or give you a good recommendation for someone who will take on the design,” She smiled so warmly and her words were so sincere Vla had to nod.

“Okay, okay. I can do this… shit what am I going to wear?” She stared up at Jane with a dear in headlights expression.

“We’ll figure it out, now finish your dinner before it gets cold,” Jane grinned and the girls returned to their meal.

“Wait, hold up, so you and Thor?” Vla suddenly realized once they had finished eating and were covering the leftovers to put in the fridge.

“Yup,” Jane nodded.

“Jesus woman, like… how does… I… you know what I’m just not going to think about it,” She put both her hands up in surrender and went to join Darcy on the couch for some crappy tv before they had to head home for bed.

 

***

“Can you come help at the bakery tonight?” Darcy begged Vla as they worked quickly on Coulson’s order.

“Only till about 7:30, I’ve got lab 1 booked from 8. Oh I won’t be home tonight either, I’ve got the lab till 10tomorrow morning so I can finish my prototype for the Morpho’s I want them done so I can take one to Stark tomorrow night,” She smiled excitedly.

“Sounds fun, text me if you need a caffeine hit or something, we’ve got a shit load of Halloween orders I need to get through,” Darcy pouted.

“Sorry hun, I’ll cut the last 2 hours of my classes and come help, Fontaine won’t mind since I can make up for it in the lab tonight,” She promised.

“Are you sure? I don’t want you failing your last year because of me,”

“Pfft peasant, I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t mean it,” Vla teased.

“Watch it or I will Taser you, did I ever tell you about the time I Tasered Thor?”

“You did what? Oh my god this is gold, tell me!” Vla laughed, finishing up her last ‘get back to work’ cupcake.

“In New Mexico when he fell from the sky, Jesus it was weird,” Darcy laughed.

A timer went off and Darcy pouted. “Shit I need to get these to Coulson, can you start on the ‘get spooked’ ones for Mrs Jones?”

“Roger that, I’ll be here when you get back,” Vla promised and pulled the plain vanilla cupcakes from the oven and left them to cool while she mixed up some orange and black icing to go on them.

 

***

“No, no fucking, just! Ugh!” Vladir dropped the small metal contraption and her tools, turning them off and standing up to stretch and yawn. 4am. Fuck.

She looked around the room for her bag it was here somewhere. When she located it she pulled out the leftover lasagne and used the microwave to heat it up. She could hear the crackling of the oil inside the sauce as it heated up. It gave her an idea.

Heating the metal will expand it, which means when she solders a joint with all the components heated up, they’ll shrink as they cool and create tighter and stronger joins.

YES!

Lasagne long forgotten Vladir finished her first Morpho Butterfly completely. It was now time to input the protocols and primary functions into its computer and see if it’ll work. God she hopped it worked.

 The code and the program were already written just needed to be uploaded, it took 20 minutes and then Vladir took a deep breath, held out the mechanical butterfly in the flat of her palm and said. “Fly my pretty,”

The butterflies ‘eyes’ lit up in recognition of the voice command and it’s wings began to twitch and flap before it managed to ride from her hand and fly in a decent circle about 3 inches higher than where her hand was and in an arc of at least a foot. Vladir was crying, tears falling as she watched her dream become a reality. 3 years of perfecting and building and countless sleepless nights and here it was. It worked.

“Swoop my pretty,” She said. The butterfly continued its same circle but changed its height ranging from 2 to 5 inches above her hand, up and down like a merry-go-round, keeping it’s same circle.

“Rest my pretty,” The butterfly made a beeline for her palm and slowed its wings until it was back in her palm, silent and still waiting for its next order.

Vla gently put it on the desk and sat down, head in her hands and just cried with joy.

Once composed she pulled out her phone and texted both Jane and Darcy. “IT’S ALIVE! IT’S ALIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!”

She didn’t expect a response, it was almost 7am on a Saturday.

With a grin Vla headed over to the fabrication section of the lab, searched for some paints and an air brush. Her stomach growled loudly but she figured she could paint first and then eat while the first coat dried.

By 10:30 she was back home, a blue and black mechanical butterfly situated in her fire engine red hair like an accessory. It was sleep time.


	2. Chapter 2: My tech brings all the Mechanical Engineers to the yard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for pseudo science, basically I took a lot of awesome sounding physics terms from certain theories and mashed them together so they sounded smart. Please don't hate me for it!  
> again un betaed.

 

“Darcy? Have you seen where my reactor necklace is? Last I checked it was magnetised to the fridge but it’s not here anymore,” Vla called out as she searched frantically.

The necklace in question was actually a small, very small version of an arc reactor that she had built after Stark Tower, now known as Avengers Tower had become a beacon of clean energy.

As a massive Stark fan, Vladir went online and looked up all the design details and specs that were listed on the Stark website and a few forums and message boards she was a part of. Using the information she had she’d built her own reactor, it had a two inch diameter and produced a spectacular blue glow. Vla was very proud and often wore it as a necklace in homage to Mr Stark.

“Found it! It was stuck to the toaster,” Darcy smiled walking in with the reactor. “Life saver!” Vla sighed dramatically as she quickly fastened it around her neck. Her costume was simple, black evening dress, black heels, her fire engine red hair up in a formal up do with a Morpho carefully placed on top camouflaged as an accessory, the reactor and some subtle make up, if anyone asked she was a female 007. Really it was the best they could come up with on such a short notice, but it worked.

Darcy was dressed as Vivian Ward from Pretty Woman, and Jane was decked out in Asgardian royal dress, they looked fantastic.

“Ready to go?” Jane asked as she let herself into the girls apartment.

“No,” Vla almost squeaked. She’d only had 7 hours sleep after her success last night and she was so nervous about meeting Tony Stark, she was practically shaking like a leaf.

“It’s going to be fine, I promise you’ll have fun even if you don’t get to talk to Tony about the Morpho okay?” Darcy grinned.

“Alright, just another Halloween party right? It’s not going to be so bad,” She talked herself into it.

The ride up to the 58th floor of Avengers tower took a ridiculously short time. Vla had almost peed herself in excitement when an AI known as Jarvis greeted Jane and Darcy and introduced himself to Vla in the elevator.

When the polished mirrored doors opened Jane led the other two girls down a corridor and into a large lounge room with an attached open plan kitchen and dining.

All the avengers were there, as well as Miss Potts, and Colonel Rhodes, aka War Machine, there were a few other guests but Vladir didn’t recognise them.

Tony Stark was busy schmoozing a few of his guests, and Vladir didn’t want to interrupt. She was introduced to Thor and Pepper Potts, who were kind and welcoming and Vla began to relax.

“I’m going to get a drink,” She smiled to Darcy and headed over to the punch bowl.

An uncomfortable Dr Bruce Banner seemed to be hiding next to the food table.

“Excuse me,” Vla said after working up the courage.

“Oh, Hello,” Bruce gave her an uneasy smile.

“I’m sorry to impose but I just wanted to say Dr Banner that your work on anti-electron collisions and PET is just. I think it’s amazing how you adapted the Zeeman effect to work in cohesion with Dirac equation. We had a whole 3 classes on your work last semester and it’s an honour to meet you,” She gushed out all in one breath.

Bruce looked surprised and actually quite intrigued. “Well thank you,” He smiled kindly.

They began to talk quite excitedly about different aspects of their latest research and Vladir proudly showed off her version of an arc reactor, Bruce seemed very interested, and was looking over the reactor asking her questions about it.

“Well there wasn’t much to go on, I got the basic specs from the SI website and just went from there, at last test it outputted enough energy to power my entire block for a year,” She beamed proudly.

“But what about the electromagnetic radiation? What core did you use?” Tony Stark asked as he stood directly behind Vladir, making her jump and gasp in surprise.

Tony had his ‘Hmm science I must stick my nose in’ face on, but really he had looked over to Bruce and seen him talking quite animatedly with a person, a woman he’d never met before, this was Atypical behaviour for a socially awkward man like Bruce, so Tony had to investigate.

As he got closer he could hear them discussing arc reactors and felt hurt and betrayed that Bruce was giving away his secret for all of point 0006 seconds before realizing Bruce was holding one in his hand, one Tony hadn’t made. He snuck up on the two and listened at the girl, woman, explained her processes and was actually quite impressed.

“I,” She stuttered. “I used a polyadimanti core with a tungsten inlay,” Vladir managed to get out.

“Really?” Tony frowned. “But didn’t the anti neurons create a-“

“Thermo dynamic counter layer? Yeah but it balances out if you use a morphic power coating over the tungsten,” Vladir cut him off.

“Fascinating,” Tony eyed up the woman before him, he’d never met anyone with so many ideas, and not just theoretical but practical applications, as himself.

“Thank you,” Vladir blushed slightly. Tony grinned.

“Uhm actually I was wondering,” She started as she took her reactor back from Tony’s hands and replaced it around her neck.

“I was wondering, I know it’s a party but I… there’s some things I’ve been working on and I would love, I mean if it’s not too inconvenient, and if you wanted to of course,- “ Tony stopped her. “Take a breath, whatever it is you’ve been working on I’d love to hear about it,” He told her.

“As would I,” Brice added kindly.

“Maybe it’s just easier I show you?” She offered and reached up for her Morpho while the men frowned.

“This is the first working prototype of the Morpho’s project,” She told them. “I’ve been working on it for the last three years,” She admitted and flicked the small switch on the bottom.

She held it in her palm like last time, the brilliant blue and black iridescent colouring shining in the mood lighting of the room. “Fly my pretty,” She said, the butterfly began to flap its wings and fly in a circle between the three.

Tony watched in awe. It was beautiful, simple and elegant. It was sweet, innocent, science for the sake of science and nothing more and Tony felt something leap in his chest.

“It’s beautiful,” Bruce gasped in awe. “What inspired this?” He asked.

“When I was little, I had a butterfly mobile above my crib, I just remember reaching up for the butterflies while my mother sang to me, when she passed butterflies were all I had left of her and I just,” Vla paused and shrugged.

“I figured they could be used for something as simple as a mobile, and up to being a childhood friend,” She blushed realizing how dumb it sounded.

“What do you mean?” Tony asked, still watching the butterfly.

“Swoop my pretty,” Vla said and the butterfly began to change its altitude, like the merry go round.

“I figure when a child is born you could buy these in a packed for 4 or 5, different sizes and colours, they’ll have these two functions, as the child grows you can buy upgrades for their programming, not new units just the programming so the Morpho can scan a room and with a voice command it’ll fly about the room for a toddler to chase and play with, as they get older again the programming will advance and you can voice control it to do tricks, loop de loop, barrel rolls, constantly fly an inch above your right shoulder even if you walk or run around, for only children or… or orphans they could be a companion not just a toy, maybe they could even be passed down a generation, I don’t know, the ideas are endless I just, I just loved the idea,” She admitted, feeling foolish again.

Tony and Bruce stared at her silently, taking in the applications.

Here was a woman, a bright and incredible woman with so many ideas and a passion for science so untainted by the death and destruction they’ve seen. Here is a woman whose love for science is purely for the science, not for personal gain, not for death or destruction or evil, but to do nothing but bring joy to the lives of children, to create beauty and renew the excitement of science in every home.

“Rest my Pretty,” Vla said holding out her hand again and the Morpho returned to her hand and switched off.

“Iwantotbuyit,” Tony said in a rush.

“Pardon?” Vla asked.

“I want to buy it, I want to endorse it, come work for SI,” He was almost begging.

“What?” Her eyes widened comically huge.

“The fact that you came with Darcy and Jane is enough of a character reference, you got Banner out of his socially awkward shell in less than a minute, you built an arc reactor from a couple of basic specs and the, what did you call them Morpho’s? They’re… just incredible, that’s all I need, Pepper might want a resume and a few other details but I’m happy to hire you right now,”

Vladir stared at Tony in awe, her idol. The man she had hero worshipped, had respected and dreamed of impressing one day was standing in front of her, a smile on his face offering her a job because he loved her Morpho prototype.

The tears were not planned, and they came quickly. “I’m sorry,” She apologised, trying to compose herself. “This is just,” She couldn’t even finish.

“Oh crap, Pepper! I think I broke her!” Tony called, to the red head.

“Tony what did you do?”

“I offered her a job,”

Pepper’s glare softened.

“C’mon Vla, let’s go get your make up fixed up and we’ll talk about what Tony offered you,”

Vladir just nodded and let herself be guided away from the group, her breathing slowly returning to normal.

“I’m so sorry about this,” She apologised as she was seated in a lush bathroom.

“I’ve just, working at SI, impressing Tony with my tech has been a life-long dream and then bam in the last 24 hours I’ve finished a project I’ve been working on for three years and been offered a job by an awestruck looking Tony Stark and I just, I’m sorry this just feels like a dream,” She admitted.

Pepper smiled warmly down at the girl.

“How old are you?”

“23, I’ve almost finished my Doctorate,” Vla told her.

“Previous employment?”

“I didn’t have time for a real job, I work with Darcy at the bakery, I help her out as much as I can so I don’t actually have time between school and the bakery,” Vla replied.

“How do you pay rent then?”

“I’m on a scholarship for my course, and Darcy covers rent, says my helping her at the bakery covers it, I also have a trust fund set up by my parents, it pays enough each week to buy food and pay some bills, I help out my professors and tutor for extra cash,”

“What kind of salary would it take to get you to work for SI exclusively?”

“I’m sorry?”

“We’ll work out hours so you can finish your course, if you want to sacrifice sleep to help Darcy at the bakery that’s your choice, but essentially, Tony wants you in R&D, I want to know how much we’d have to pay you each year to get you work exclusively for us,”

“I… well with rent, bills, transport to the tower…,” She did some mental math quickly. “$40k a year, plus good heath cover, if I’m doing R&D I’m going to be getting injured frequently, as you’d know,” She said, confidently.

Pepper gave her the most fondest of looks. The basic salary for an R&D engineer at SI started at $65K a year.

“Alright, we’ll work it out, are you free tomorrow?”

“Yes Ma’am,” Vla nodded.

“Come to level 26 tomorrow at 1, we’ll have a meeting and we’ll work out your contract, you can start sometime next week,”

Vladir gawked at Pepper.

“Are you serious?”

“Of course,” Pepper nodded.

“I…”

“You don’t have to thank me, you’ll be working hard Miss Gavrik, SI keeps only the best, so you’ll have to keep proving that you are the best, constantly,”

“I won’t let you down,” Vla agreed.

“Good,” With a final dab of lipstick Vla’s make-up was restored and they were ready to re-join the party.

“Well?” Darcy asked when Vla came and sat next to her on the couch opposite Jane and Thor, Bruce and a younger man Vla hadn’t met but recognised at Hawkeye, Clint something or other, were also sitting with them.

“Apparently tomorrow Pepper and I work out my contract and as of next week I work for SI’s R&D department,” Vla announced pale as a sheet, and still rather in shock of it all.

Darcy squealed and hugged her. “I am so proud of you!”

“Thanks Darcy,” Vla hugged her back.

“Congratulations Vla,” Jane smiled happily.

“We must celebrate your success!” Thor boomed merrily and offered her a large glass of amber liquid.

“What is it?” She asked, cautious, even though she was among friends she had always been taught not to accept drinks she hadn’t seen being made.

Darcy smiled at her hesitancy and took a long drink from the glass before handing it back to Vla, showing her it was safe.

“Asgardian honey mead,” Darcy moaned happily.

**Vladir chuckled and drank, the rest of the night becoming a blur.**


	3. Chapter 3: Level Tewenty Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again un betaed. all mistakes are my own.  
> tags have been updated, there isn't much Tony in this but it's necessary.

When Vladir wakes in the morning she’s not sure what time it is. She and Darcy had been piled into a taxi somewhere around 4am and sent home. Apparently they were too drunk to make it to their beds so they were spooned on the couch.

****

“Ugh,” Vla made an attempt to speak. She gave Darcy a small nudge and somehow managed to climb off the couch and stumble into the bathroom.

****

After a shower she felt much more human and checked the time, 12:16. Shit.

Rushing for something to eat she made a sandwich while she waited for her resume and character reference from Fontaine to print. She gathered a few blueprints like she would for any other job, intent on impressing Pepper herself and not just having Tony’s opinion decide whether she got the job or not.

****

“Wish me luck!” She shouted to Darcy.

“Too loud!”

Vladir gave her a kiss on the forehead, ensured her Morpho was in her hair and headed out.

****

At 12:57 She was seated in a lush waiting room on level 26.

****

Given that it wa a Sunday, Vla was surprised at how many people seemed to be about, working and rushing around.

A larger man in a nice suit with a very visible ID badge was standing by the door to Pepper’s office while she was busy on a call, Vla didn’t mind waiting but the way the man stared at her was making her uncomfortable.

****

To try and relax she plucked the Morpho from her hair, turned him on and whispered “Swoop my pretty,” Vla smiled as the butterfly kept a close circle, and she reached out to play with it, code running through her mind as she came up with more and more ideas for functions.

****

“What’s this?” The gruff man asked her.

Vla snatched the Morpho out of the air quickly.

“My prototype for Pepper,” She replied, keeping her voice even.

“What is it?”

“A robotic butterfly with voice commands, they’re mainly for children,” She gave him a smile.

“I’m Happy, Happy Hogan, Head of Security,” He held out his hand.

“Vladir Gavrik, possibly SI’s newest Mechanical Engineer,” She shook it.

“They’re really cool, have you got any other animals?”

“Ugh, no just butterflies at the moment,”

“Do you think you could make a bee? I used to do boxing and you know, fly like a butterfly sting like a bee,” He chuckled pretending to do a few jab punches.

“Tell you what, if I get this job, as soon as I have a moment free from whatever assignments Tony gives me, and I have access to a lab, I’ll make you a bee,” She promised.

Happy held out his fist for them to bump.

“Awesome, Pepper will see you now,” Happy lead her into the office.

****

“I hope Happy wasn’t too intense,” Pepper smiled kindly.

Vla took in her expensive suit and the decorations in the office, art and comfortable furniture, the view of New York behind her.

“No, he was great, I’m going to be making him a bee, in my own time of course,” She hastily added.

Pepper smiled kindly.

“Alright, I had a few of our lawyers draft up a contract for you last night, I’d like you to read pages 6, 14 through to 20 and pages 36 through 39.” She handed Vla a pen. “Make any changes you like and we’ll negotiate them for the final draft. In the meantime, is that your portfolio?”

“Oh, yes,” Vla nodded handing over the manila folder and her resume.

“The resume is a little light but I feel my portfolio makes up for that,” She said professionally.

Pepper gave her a smile and began to read as Vla read the contract.

Page 6 outlined the copyright and patent policy for all ideas, prototypes and concepts created by employees, Vla had a feeling her one was different as it stated that all of her creations, whether they be for SI or personal developments, were 80% owned by her, and all copyright and patents would go in her name, while SI owned 20% of the intellectual property, usually it was the other way around.

Pages 14 through to 20 were codes of conduct, rules regulations, policies on grooming and standards, security protocols, disclosure statements ect.

Pages 36 to 39 were her specific benefits.

“Uh, Miss Pots,” Vla politely interrupted. “I think there had been a typing error,” She pointed to the section on salary and bonus’

“Oh, where?”

“It says that I’m to be paid up front $120k for the 20% of the Morpho’s and a base salary of $70k for the first 12 months, wherein after the aforementioned time an increase can be negotiated at the discretion of the employer.” Vla looked up from reading with wide eyes.

“You’re right, that was supposed to be $72k, for the first 12 months,” Pepper made the change.

“Miss Pots, I... we said $40k, last night,” She was so overwhelmed.

“I know, and the fact that you were only asking for what you could survive on concreted it in my mind that you are exactly what SI need, and I intend to do what I can to keep you Miss Gavrik,” Pepper gave her a friendly grin. “I’ll let you finish reading,”

Vla nodded and continued, her health-cover was phenomenal, as well as her bonus incentives and leave entitlements. “I’m entitled to 12 weeks off a year? Provided I work a minimum 35 hours a week?”

“That’s standard for R&D, you’ll also be required to attend meetings probably monthly with myself and the board of directors depending on how the Morpho is advancing,”

“Pepper, this is, I can’t...” Vla took a deep breath and calmed herself. “When can I start?” She asked.

Pepper grinned. “I’ll have the lawyers fix this up, what time do you have class during the week?”

“Monday to Thursday is 9 until 1, Fridays are 10 till 3,” Vla answered.

“Alright, how long will it take you to get from campus to here?”

“Best give me an hour incase class runs over and the trains are late,”

“Alright, Monday to Thursday 2 until 8, Friday 4 until 8, Saturday 10 until 5, how does that sound?”

“Perfect,” Vla beamed happily, she’d have time before class to help Darcy at the bakery, go to class then to work. Holy crap she was working for SI.

“When you come in tomorrow, I’ll make sure someone is here to witness the contract signing and then I’ll have Tony show you around,” Pepper stood and offered her hand. “Welcome to Stark Industries Miss Gavrik,”

“Thank you Miss Pots,” Vla shook her hand and smiled happily.

“Aww did I miss it all?” Tony pouted as he entered the office, he was dressed, kind of, in a pair of old ratty grey sweatpants, that had holes and were stained with grease, his shirt as a black singlet, again with holes, he was barefoot and had smudges of grease on his face and all over his hands and arms.

With a grin Tony picked up Pepper’s pristine white coffee mug and finished the coffee with three long gulps before returning the mug, now covered in black fingerprints and smudges, to her desk.

“Did she like the salary? Did she ask for more for our 20% of the Morphos, I’m willing to go to $150, for them, after all it’s only 20% we’re buying.”

“Tony, She’s accepted, I found a typo on her salary, but thats the only amendments,” Pepper informed him.

“Oh, good, what are her hours?”

“She’ll be in at two tomorrow, you will be here to show her around,” Pepper glared.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Of course I will, what did she say about the level 57 lab?”

“I didn’t say anything, what’s so special about level 57?” Vla asked.

“You didn’t tell her? Pepper shame on you!” Tony turned back to Vla with a grin.

“SI levels stop at floor 55, anything above is Avengers and friends only,” Tony told her.

Vla froze. “So... you mean I’ll be up working with-”

“Myself, Dr Banner, a few other choice names, don’t be surprised if Clint or Natasha come to watch and stare, it’s just what they do,” Tony winked and then headed off to the door.

“Anyway have to dash, see you tomorrow at two!” He called and the elevator doors closed.

“Is he serious, my lab is up with the Avengers?” Vla gawked at Pepper.

“Tony likes you, Bruce likes you, I think they mean to mentor you as best they can, if you’d prefer a lab somewhere else-”

“No! I mean, no, there’s no need, I’m honoured really,” Vla let out a long breath of happiness.

“Excellent, now I’m starved, what do you say about a late lunch to celebrate your employment, I’m paying,” Pepper offered.

“I never turn down free food,” Vla smiled.

“You won’t have to worry about it come Monday, I’ll make sure the payment for the 20% of the Morpho’s is in your account by Wednesday at the latest, I’ll also have a letter for your lecturer, Professor Fontaine isn’t it?”

“That’s correct,” Vla nodded, still in awe over the sheer amount of money she is going to have, she’ll have to do something good with it.

“I’ll have a letter explaining your employment and and subsequent  absences from class you might have due to responsibilities here, I’m sure he’ll understand,” Pepper opened the car door for them.

“Thank you Pepper, I’m really excited about all this,” Vla smiled happily.

****

Lunch went well and it was almost dinner time by the time Vla returned home.

Darcy and Jane were sitting on the couch, no doubt waiting for her.

“How did it go?” Darcy asked, jumping up to hug her.

“I... I work for SI now,” Vla smiled.

“And? c’mon spill!” Darcy egged her on.

“Tony is apparently paying me $120k for 20% of the rights to the Morpho’s, and Pepper is paying me $72k a year to work 35 hours a week and I get 12 weeks of leave a year, oh my lab is also on level 57, so apparently I’m working side by side with the Avengers,” Vla blurted it all out. Saying it out loud like that finally made it sink in. Holy shit. this was happening.

She took deep breathes but the anxiety attack had already started.

“Shit, hey Vla, it’s okay, just breathe, remember, in and out, nice and slow,” Darcy and Jane talked her down from it.

“It’s going to be great, you’re going to be great and hey, even if you can’t work at the bakery, you can still pay rent now,” Darcy winked.

Vla got an idea.

“I’m still going to help out in the mornings, 6 til 8:30 at the bakery, 9 til 1 at class, 2 till 8 at SI for monday to thursdays, I can be in the bakery until 9:30 on fridays, saturdays are out, I’m sorry but I can do all day sundays to help for Monday rushes,” Vla promised.

“Hey, it’s all good, I can just ask Hannah to come help again, she’s only working Monday to Thursdays now so it’s all good,” Darcy grinned.

Vla nodded.

“Okay, I think I need a lie down, todays been very overwhelming,” She muttered and headed to bed.

****

It was probably only because of the exhaustion that she was able to fall asleep, her mind was trying to work at a million miles an hour and her stomach felt like she’d swallowed a batch of Morpho’s.

Crap. she didn’t have a suit or anything business like to wear into the lab tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be out in a day or two, comments help me write faster ;)


	4. Chapter 4: There will be no ‘making merry’ in this lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again un-beta'd   
> Thank you all for your amazing support on this.  
> This Chapter is dedicated to my Steve and my Lady Sif who are awesome and I love you, they're the best cheerleaders ever.

 

At 7:30 Monday morning Vladir and Darcy were sitting at the workbench of the bakery, drawing frowny faces onto cupcakes.

“There’s 6 spare, want me to make them bite me’s for the front?” Vla asked.

“Why don’t you make them something nice like thank yous and give them to Pepper and Tony?” Darcy grinned.

Vla chuckled.

“Pepper’s one will say thank you, Tony’s one will say “no, wrong,” She grinned.

Darcy laughed loudly.

“Alright, I have to get these to Coulson, I’ve got Hannah coming in to cover for an hour at 8:20 so you can head out a whole ten minutes early!” Darcy teased.

“Oh wow! a whole 10 minutes, and I get 6 cupcakes? You spoil me, my love,” Vla replied sarcastically.

“Mmmhmm damn right I do baby,” Darcy winked and headed out.

Vla worked on her cupcakes for Tony and Pepper, she made some for Bruce too, Pepper got two cupcakes that just said Thank and You. Tony’s said Needs More and Cowbell. and Bruce’s said Keep Calm and Do Science! she hoped he’d appreciate the joke and that she wasn’t about to offend him.

At 8:15 Hannah arrived and Vla spoke with her, laughing about the latest Jeremy Renner movie and then headed to class.

It must have shown on her face as she entered that something had happened that weekend.

“Let me guess, you finally got laid?” Nissah a wonderfully intelligent young woman with an eye for detail asked her. Nissah was probably the only one in the class Vla liked.

“No, better,” She grinned and headed towards Fontaine.

“Sir,” She called him.

“Good Morning Miss Gavrik, how did your friday night go? Get some good progress done with your Morpho project?” He smiled warmly.

“Yes I did, $120k worth of progress,” She said in a low voice.

Fontaine froze.

“You found an investor?”

“I got a job,” She replied.

“With?”

“Stark Industries, I start at two this afternoon, Tony Stark himself begged me for the Morphos,” She beamed.

Fontaine stared at the woman before him not sure if she was joking or not.

“That would explain the email I received this morning from a Ms Potts,” He sat down slowly.

“$120k you say? But I thought you loved the morpho’s is he at least going to let you continue working the project?”

“Well, I assume so, he only brought 20% of them,” Vla replied.

“20%!?” Fontaine gasped. “He paid $120k for 20% of the Morphos?”

“Yes....”

“Brilliant, completely brilliant, I am so happy for you Vladir, I take it you’ll be working full time at SI now? leaving the course?”

“No, actually, they’ve worked my contract so that I’m still working 35 hours a week but I can still come to class, I was just wondering if maybe my physical projects could be covered by what work I’m allowed to share from SI? I’ll do all my theory exams of course but, R&D for a company and my research projects for class is going to stretch me,” She admitted.

“Not a problem, I’ll have Ms Potts email me progress reports each month and I’ll attach those to your class file, it’ll count as extra credit, and cover all your practical projects,” He promised.

Vla smiled and returned to her seat.

James was poking at her cupcakes.

“You touch one of them and you will die,” She warned.

“Who are they for?” He asked.

“None of your business, now fuck off,” She glared.

“You’re no fun,” James grinned and continued to annoy her.

Vladir’s phone rang 10 minutes into their allocated time for practical applications. It was a video call, apparently a video conference call.

“Hello?” She answered it, everyone else was at their own workstations, there was welding and conversation all around so she wouldn’t be bothering anyone.

Quickly she searched for headphones. “Just a moment,” She told whoever was calling her.

Once the headphones were in she held her phone out to look at the screen, to see who was on the call.

It was Bruce and Tony.

“Hey guys,” Vla smiled.

“We’re having a debate. if you were going to conduct a polinuclear radiation experiment on anti protons, would you use a metamorphic algorithm or a Jonas theory?” Tony asked.

“I have no idea, what are the parameters?” She asked.

“Who’s that?” James was back to annoying her.

“James fuck off,” Vla pushed him away.

Quickly James snatched the phone out of her hand, pulling out the headphones and returning the conversation to loudspeaker.

“And of course the particle accelerator, so yeah, Metamorphic or Jonas?” Tony finished.

“Holy fuck it’s Tony Stark!” James shouted and the room went silent.

“Who the fuck are you? Where’s Vla? VLA GET THIS MORON OFF THE PHONE BRUCE AND I NEED YOUR OPINION!” He shouted.

Vla stole her phone back.

“I”m here Tony, look I didn’t hear any of that but why not use an anti polysemetric field to contain the anti protons?” She asked.

“GENIUS! I TOLD YOU BRUCE!” Tony declared.“Alright sweet thing, thanks for that see you at two, can’t wait to show you your new lab, wait till you see all the new toys Bruce and I put in it for you!”

“Tony, let the girl get back to class,” Bruce sighed.

“Right, see you at two!”

the call ended.

The class was still staring at the girl who had Tony Stark calling her for advice. Jesus.

“Was that seriously Tony Stark?” Nissah asked awestruck.

“Yeah, I uh, I got a job at SI,” Vla tried to down play it.

“Cool,” Nissah grinned and left it at that, because she was a fabulous person, Vla was bringing her a cupcake tomorrow.

The rest of the class had gone mental, asking her a million and one questions about Tony and SI and Vla sighed softly, gathered her things, apologised to Fontaine, who waved her off with a smile and headed back to the bakery.

“Vla, what are you doing here?” Darcy frowned checking her watch.

“Tony called me in class, James stole my phone, announced it was Tony, whole class went spastic I had to get away,” She explained sitting down and banging her head on the bench repeatedly.

“Alright, calm down here, have a STFU,” Darcy smiled offering her the bright blue and pink cupcake.

“Mmmm I want to shove one of these in James’ face,” She moaned happily taking a bite.

“When I have cupcakes to spare you can,” Darcy promises and sits with her for a moment.

“Why don’t you head over to SI now? you’ll only be half an hour early if you stop for lunch on the way,” Darcy suggested.

“Trying to get rid of me?” Vla teased.

“Yes, you eat all my cupcakes and bring my mood down, bitch,”

“Fine then you whore,” Vla laughed and hugged Darcy in thanks before leaving.

****

***

****

“You’re early,” Happy told Vla.

“Sorry, I can wait outside if it’s easier?”

“Nonsense, Pepper will be done with her call in 10 minutes, are those cupcakes?”

“From Darcy’s bakery, sorry I don’t have a spare for you, maybe tomorrow?” She offered.

“It’s a deal,” Happy nodded and headed off somewhere.

The building was full of People, level 26 was quiet since it was Peppers office, but level two where the food court was, was absolutely packed with people wearing SI badges.

“Vla, come on in!” Pepper smiled opening her glass door and gesturing inside.

“Sorry I’m so early, issues in class,” She admitted.

“Anything wrong?”

“No, just, Tony called me and my class found out so they had a million questions for me, I couldn’t even breathe let alone think,”

“Understandable, did Fontaine get my email?” Pepper smiled.

“He did, thank you, he said he’d reply asking for monthly progress reports on me personally to go in as extra credit for my course, it means I won’t be working on physical projects for class, only SI, so I won’t be stretched too thin,” She explained.

“Perfect, we can manage that, so here is the revised contract,” Pepper handed it over, Vla re read the important parts.

“Where do I sign?”

“Just a minute, Sarah can you page Luke to meet me in my office?”

“Yes Miss Potts,”

“We’ll wait for our lawyer to come down and witness it, in the meantime, this is your keycard,” She handed it to Vla.

“Keep that with you at all times, do not let it out of your sight, it’s coded not just for SI but for the Avengers levels too,” Pepper warned her.

“Yes Ma’am,” Vla nodded.

“Here is your light reading for tonight,” Pepper handed her an envelope that was thick with paper, it would probably be the assignments she’d be working on.

“And this is the Morpho contract, as soon as it’s signed I can approve the payment,”

“Thank you,” Vla nodded and read it over.

Luke turned out to be a middle aged man in a lovely black suit.

“You asked for me Miss Potts?”

“This is Vladir, our new R&D engineer, I need a witness for the contract signings,” Pepper told him.

“Of course,” He nodded.

Both contracts were signed in triplet before Luke left them to it.

“Tony will be here in a moment or two, do you have any other questions?”

“No, but I’d like to give you something,” Vladir opened the carry box and pulled out the thank and you cupcakes placing them on Peppers desk, so she could read them.

Pepper chuckled.

“Thank you, they’re very nice, is there any strawberry in them?”

“No ma’am just chocolate with vanilla icing,” Vla promised.

“Wonderful,”

“Cupcakes?” Tony asked from the door.

“Yes, theres some for you, but you can’t have it until we get to my lab,” She bargained.

“See this is why I like her,” Tony told Pepper and held the elevator doors for Vla. “Well lets go,” He gestured to the elevator impatiently.

Vla smiled at Pepper, took her copy of the contracts and her ‘light reading’ and followed Tony to the elevator.

****

***

****

“So who was the idiot I was talking to on the phone today?”

“James, he’s a dick always trying to copy my work and steal my ideas, and if he’s not doing that he’s trying to sleep with me,” Vla rolled her eyes.

“Ahh college,” Tony sighed happily.

Vla laughed softly. “So how did the experiment go?”

“Still working on it, Bruce and I are using your lab actually, we figured what better way to christen it than to start off with a bang!”

“Hopefully not too big of a bang,” Vla muttered.

Once on Level 57 Tony led Vla down a corridor and to the left, there was a ceiling to floor glass wall and painted on the glass door said “Lab 57 A - Vladir Gavrik.”

Vla smiled brightly.

“This is awesome,” She said to herself.

“Bruce we’re back!” Tony called out.

Bruce looked up from his microscope.

“Hello Vla,”

“Hi Bruce, I have a present for you,” Vla grinned.

“Now, it’s meant to be a joke but please let me know if it’s in bad taste, because I don’t want to upset you,” She explained and handed him both cupcakes that together said “Keep Calm Do Science!”

Bruce looked at them and then chuckled softly.

“They’re great, thank you,” He smiled and bit into the keep calm one.

“Where’s mine?” Tony pouted.

Vla handed over Tony’s two.

He laughed loudly for a solid minute.

“Jarvis make a note in Vla’s employee file that she is at least a 7 on my scale,”

“Of course sir,” the disembodied voice of Jarvis replied.

Vla jumped.

“Jarvis is in my lab?” She frowned.

“Jarvis is everywhere on these levels, if you need help just ask Jarvis, he’s also a good messenger service too, so if you need any one in the tower just ask him to either locate them or to talk to them, for example. Jarvis locate Steve,”

“Captain Rogers is on level 58 in the kitchen, shall I patch him through?”

“Thank you Jarvis,” Tony agreed.

“What is it Tony?” Steve’s voice filtered through the speakers.

“I’m just showing Vla how to use Jarvis,” Tony replied.

“Oh, Hello Vladir,” Steve said, his voice sounded a little less grumpy.

“Hello Captain Rogers,” Vla replied.

“Please call me Steve,”

“Sure thing Steve,” Vla agreed with a small blush.

“Thanks Jarvis that’ll be all for now,”

“This is crazy,” Vla said looking around the lab properly.

“Why?”

“No, I just... it’s all so new and shiney, and Jarvis is amazing and just, I...” She paused, no words coming to her for a moment. “I’ve dreamed of this since I was 11,” She admitted. “And now I’m here, working for SI, in my own lab, with my name on the door and there’s an incredible AI here to help me and I just. Thank you,” Is really all she could say.

“Thank you for just, everything,”

Tony grinned and Bruce gave her a soft smile.

“Is this where you confess your undying love for me and we all make merry in the lab?” Tony teased.

“There will be no making merry in this lab,” Vla deadpanned.

“Your loss, now, let’s get working!” He headed over to their ongoing experiment.

Between the three of them bickering like children, the old saying of too many chefs spoil the broth coming to mind, they eventually got it done with only minimal injuries.

“Jarvis record all outcome data, display,” Tony ordered, a blue holographic screen appeared and there was all the data.

“Holy shit,” Vla gawked. “Can he do blueprints and 3D imaging too?”

Tony and Bruce looked at each other a clear look of “She’s so new it’s adorable!”

****

Before long it was 8:30 and Vla was helping Bruce put things back in their places, Vla committing them to memory for tomorrow.

“So what do you think?” Bruce asked her as they locked up the Lab, Vla got to make her own access code so that from now on the only people allowed in there is Vla herself, unless she gave someone their own access code. or Tony broke in.

“I love it, I’m still in shock,” She told him. “This just all seems too good to be true, I’m waiting to wake up,”

“You’ve earnt this Vla, you’re a brilliant engineer, I’m glad to have you as a colleague,” Bruce shook her hand.

Vla fought back the tears of pride in her eyes.

“Thank you Dr Banner, I’m honoured to be working with you,” She replied, shaking his hand firmly.

Once in the elevator on the way down Vla pulled out her phone and texted Darcy she was on her way home, and if Darcy wanted her to pick up anything for dinner.

****

all sorted it’s waiting in the oven for you - DL

You’re amazing I love you - VG

Love you too sweet lips - DL

****

Vla spent the trip home in a daze, she didn’t dare read any of her SI stuff on the train, not with the disclosure statements she’d signed. Vla told herself that once the money for the Morpho’s was in her account she’d go buy a strong box for her closet and keep all her SI stuff in that so that if it wasn’t on her person it was locked up tight. Of course it wasn’t that she didn’t trust Darcy, She trusted Darcy with her life, it was just incase someone broke in, their apartment wasn’t that swish and they were in a slightly dodgy part of town, but it was close to the bakery and close to campus. Vla wondered how Darcy would feel about moving to a nicer area, it’s not like Vla wouldn’t be able to pay their bond and rent up front, hell she’d be able to pay all 12 months of rent upfront probably.

****

“Darcy I’m home,”

“In the bathroom my love,” Darcy called out.

She was in the tub hidden under a thick layer of bubbles.

“How did it go?” She asked as Vla closed the toilet lid and sat down.

“Amazing, I have my own lab, it has my name on the door and everything!” She squealed happily.

Darcy beamed brightly at her.

“I’m glad this is all working out for you,” She said sincerely.

“I know, and it’s all thanks to you and Jane,” Vla gave her a fond smile.

“Pfft it was your brain that got you the job hun, not us,”

“Yeah but you put me in the same room as Tony and Bruce, without that, this never would have happened,”

“Lies, you would have submitted the Morpho’s to SI and Pepper would have loved them,”

“Maybe, but still, thank you,”

“No worries,”

“Is there anything you want? I want to use my new found fortune to spoil you!” Vla giggled.

“Well since we can both afford rent, maybe a new place is in order? I can pay up to $800 a month, and I am so looking forward to getting out of Crown heights,” Darcy smirked.

“I was thinking of moving closer to SI, like lower Manhattan?” Vla said softly.

“Yeah I guess we could find somewhere for about $1500 a month,” Darcy nodded already thinking.

“Actually, I was thinking even if we splash out and go somewhere $3000 a month, I’d be happy to pay $2200 a month, my salary alone will cover it, not to mention the advance I’m getting for the Morpho’s, hey I could probably even buy a place,” Vla giggled excitedly.

“Are you sure?” Darcy asked her.

“Dacry how long have I been staying here paying bare minimum just because I’ve been helping at the bakery?”

“Yeah okay, fair turnaround,” Darcy grinned. “Now get out I want to go to bed,” Darcy shooed her so she could dress.

Vla grinned and left her to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love, they also help me write faster ;)


	5. Chapter 5: Extended Family Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHRISTMAS FEELS! Hurrah! Once again un beta'd.  
> 12 people is a lot to figure out gifts for, this took lots of brain power.  
> as usual, comments are love,   
> enjoy :)

 

By December 23rd Vladir Gavrik had solidified her success within Stark Industries. The Morpho’s were a huge hit with the board, who wanted them ready for Christmas next year.

****

Her work with Dr Banner helped to understand his condition a lot more and a new vaccine for radiation poisoning was discovered. They formed a close friendship, fond and caring, like a father and daughter.

****

Tony had taken to coming and bug her as much as she could handle, occasionally yelling things like “Tony I know you are my boss but if you touch that I will kill you myself!” Tony of course would touch it anyway until Vla kicked him out of the lab and had Jarvis lock him out.

****

On Saturdays after her shift in the lab, which always runs over time, Natasha leads her to the communal kitchen on level 58 and makes the almost comatose engineer some food and coffee. They pick up hand to hand combat training together on Wednesdays and Sundays. Vla figured working on important things might make her a target, and she also felt that now she wasn’t wearing ratty clothing, had a decent backpack and laptop she would be a target to muggers in her and Darcy’s neighbourhood. It made sense to know how to handle a physical attack. Natasha was a great teacher.

****

Vla got to spend time with Thor when he came to visit Jane, he was loud and hilarious and they often spoke of mythology, Vla asking questions to find out just how true Norse mythology was in relation to the real events.

****

Steve and Clint were very busy men, Vla learnt about SHIELD but only because they had offered her a job, Agent Coulson, had approached her on her way home one night, she finally learn why he needed 24 “get back to work” cupcakes each day. As persuasive and kind as Coulson was, Vla had to decline, but she did promise to keep in contact, should they need a consultant.

****

And now it was two days to Christmas and Vla had more money than she knew what to do with, her paycheck each fortnight still scared her not to mention the money sitting in a long term savings account. She had arranged with Pepper to have the next two weeks off and was frantically trying to think of gifts for her new friends.

****

She had already sorted Jane and Darcy’s gifts, but now she had so many more people to buy for.

****

Taking a deep breath she entered a tea shop and went a little crazy with the sampling. she ended up with a sampler set of 6 teas for Bruce which would go well with the green Morpho she had made for him.

****

She found a stand that printed T-shirts. She got two black shirts made up with white writing proclaiming “О, мой бог! перестать говорить России!”

****

Next up she found the biggest plush Angry Birds toy for Clint and a cute flying monkey to Steve, she hoped he would get the joke.

****

Passing by a Jewelery store Vla picks up a silver charm bracelet with no charms. She has an idea for Jane’s gift.

****

The night is growing dark and Vla returns to her and Darcy’s flat, hiding all the goodies in the closet.

****

She checks that the Bee she made for Happy is still where she left it and then sits down to think of what she could get Pepper

****

It takes her awhile but in the end she settles on writing the most heartfelt and honest letter to Pepper thanking her for taking a chance on a broke college student with big dreams.

****

“Vla, you home?” Darcy called out as she unlocked the door.

“Yo bitch, whattup?” Vla teased sealing the letter and addressing it to Pepper.

****

“Christmas shopping ugh, so many people!”

“Tell me about it,” Vla agreed.

“What? Oh you didn’t have to get everyone something, they’d totally understand,” Darcy smiled at her.

“Please I have to spend all this stupid money on something,” Vla laughed.

“True, so hows the flat hunting, I found a nice 2 bedroom place in Soho, rents $2200 a month,” Darcy put down her shopping and searched her purse for the rental list. “Here, this one,” She pointed to it. Vla read.

“Looks good, we can apply for it after christmas,” She grinned.

Darcy looked glad.”So what did you get everyone?”

“Pfft like I’d tell you,” The redhead smirked.

“Bitch,”

“Yup,”

“Dammit,”

They laughed and spent the night watching stupid Christmas tv.

****

Apparently family were very important to the Avengers, everyone was invited to lunch at the tower, it was a huge turnout, Jane and Thor, Vla and Darcy, Tony, Steve, Pepper, Happy, Clint, Bruce, Nat, and even Coulson.

****

The 12 of them sat around a large table drinking wine and beer, eating good food and laughing happily with and at each other. Then it came to gift time.

“Alright new girl, you first, doll them out!” Tony grinned.

Vla stood and sighed before grabbing her two bags of presents, first she went to Happy. “I promised you this a while ago, sorry it took so long,” She told him and handed him a yellow and black wrapped box, inside was the bee about the size of her pinky finger. “It’s been voice coded to you, Happy, Merry Christmas,”

Happy beamed at her. “Thank you Vla,”

“Next up, Clint, I know we didn’t really get to know each other but I figured you’d like this,” she threw him the red plush toy. “Perfect,” He grinned. “Thanks Vla,”

“Steve, this is a joke I promise,” She said before throwing him the monkey.

“I understand that reference!” He smiled at it.”Thank you,”

“For Bruce,” She handed over the tea samplers, wrapped in purple paper.

“They’re lovely,” Bruce smiled, smelling them.

“And this too,” It was a similar box to Happy’s but this one was green. Inside was a beautiful green Morpho, with purple dots. “He responds to Hulk,” She told him.

Bruce laughed happily.

“Jane, this is for you,” Vla had made charms for the bracelet, there were three starts, a hammer and two hearts.

“It’s beautiful, thank you,”

“Thor, I got you pop tarts,” Vla said at a loss of anything else to say.

“A mighty gift, thank you,” Thor smiled.

“Pepper,” Vla handed over two envelopes, one was the theory and report on her next piece of work the other was the letter.

“I’ll read them later, thank you Vla,”

Next was Coulson who received a “Shield’s best Agent,” mug.

“Tony I know what a small child you can be with these kinds of things, just please don’t scream,” She teased and handed him the blueprints for the same tech in Pepper’s report.

“Is this?”

“Yes,”

“I am terrified and excited at the same time,” He told her.

“Good, this is also for you,”

Tony got a red and gold Morpho, but this was was special, she would have to show him later when no one else was around.

“ME NOW! ME NOW!” Darcy jumped around excitedly in her seat.

Vla chuckled and took a deep breath.

“Okay, D, you know how I love you?”

“Are you proposing?”

“Ugh yes,” Vla blushed.

“Really?”

“No, you retard,” She laughed. “No I... here,” She handed over an envelope.

“Open it,”

“It’s a property listing for a bakery in Lower Manhattan.” Darcy frowned.

“Keep looking,”

“Spacious bakery with shop front, and large 3 bedroom apartment on second floor... I’m confused,” Darcy explained.

“Keep looking at the other pages,” Vla encouraged.

Darcy took the other pages out and read them. She went pale.

“What is this?”

Vla looked over to see the page.

“That is the deeds to the building, and new business license with the new address, all with your name on it.” Vla smiled.

Darcy had tears rolling down her face.

“You brought me a bakery?”

“I brought you a bakery, and us a home, now we can sell the old Bakery and the money from that can go into this one,” Vla grinned at her.

“I can’t pay you back for this, this is too much,” Darcy looked panicked.

“You don’t have too you let me live with you rent free for the last year Darcy, you fed me, brought me clothing when I couldn’t, introduced me to Jane, to Tony, to everyone, I owe you so much and this is the least I can do to say thank you,”

Darcy was out of her chair and hugging Vla tightly.

“I love you!”

‘Love you too D,”

“I always cry at weddings!” Tony pretended to wail and then fake sob loudly into Steve’s shoulder.

“Tony you ruined it!” Bruce glared at him.

“I did no such thing,”

The group started laughing and more presents were handed out.

Vla received new tools, Darcy had agreed to give Vla the spare room at their new place so she could turn it into a workshop, so she had a place to put them.

Pepper gave her a voucher for a spa day, it was for 5 women.

“Is this a hint?” Vla teased.

“If we can all get a day off together then yes,” Pepper nodded.

Bruce brought her a butterfly enclosure for her lab he told her he’d buy her three caterpillars for her to look after and nurture until they became butterflies, Vla loved it.

Tony’s gift was the best.

“An envelope, seems to be a lot of these going around,” She teased and opened it.

Stocks. SI stocks, in her name.

“Tony!” She gawked.

“Pepper and I talked it over, you now have 5% share of SI,” Tony told her.

“I... I don’t.... thank you,” She blushed.

“Put it this way, since you’re now a stockholder you’ll have to care about the company more and therefore put in more effort, it’s a security thing for Pep and I,” He tried to brush it off.

“Sure thing old man,” Vla teased.

“I am not old!” tony gasped indignantly.

“Are you sure?” Vla frowned at him, squinting as she looked at his hair.

“I agree, Tony, that’s a grey hair,” Bruce pointed to a random hair.

“I’m 41, I am not old!” Tony pouted.

“Of course not,” Pepper pandered him.

“Oh god I ate too much,” Darcy moaned.

“Me too,” Clint agreed.

“Lets hope no one tried to destroy the city I don’t think I could fit into my suit,” Steve groaned patting his food baby stomach.

“Agreed,” Tony nodded.

They spent the rest of the day watching movies, drinking some more, picking at leftovers for ‘dinner’ and enjoying each others company.

It was the first time in years Vladir had celebrated Christmas with more than two people.

She felt welcome and wanted.

****

“So I noticed that Tony can’t get his Morpho to work,” Bruce said conversationally as Vla got herself a glass of water from the kitchen. They were the only two there. “Different voice commands, he’ll figure it out soon enough,” She shrugged.

“How are things going with him?” The older man asked kindly.

“I’m doing my best to keep it professional, or even just friends but it’s hard when he flirts at me, I want to flirts back, but, I don’t want to be another notch, plus people would just assume I’m sleeping with him to advance my career,” She shrugged. “I want people to view my work and give it the proper merit it deserves, no assume it’s Tony’s work that he’s letting me take credit for,”

“Have you thought about seeing someone, going on a few dates?”

“Yeah but, it’s hard to find someone, there’s a college party happening for new years, I’ll see if I can find someone worth my time,” She teased.

“I know it hurts,” Bruce said softly. “Liking someone but never being able to tell them,”

“Oh Clint knows,” Vla smiled to Bruce. “He’s just waiting for you to ask him out,”

“What?” Bruce went scarlet.

“C’mon Bruce we’ve all seen it” She smiled kindly.

“Clint likes you too, just ask him out,”

“Okay, fine, I’ll take Clint out when you go on a date with someone,” He agreed.

The shook on it and rejoined the group, apparently they were watching Rise of The Guardians.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 6 should be up by the end of the week, comments help me write faster :)


End file.
